


missing piece

by thisshallowgrave



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave
Summary: winter gnaws at my bones





	missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is here.

winter gnaws at my bones  
and i am out of seasons, out of sorts.  
ill-suited for seasons without  
big blue skies promising nothing  
but summer days, thick green grass,  
cork and cowhide,  
ill-suited for seasons without the  
promise of extra innings.


End file.
